Nerves the Night Before
Log Title: Nerves the Night Before Characters: Dust Devil, Scales, Spike Location: Fortress Maximus Date: October 17, 2019 TP: Nucleosis TP Summary: Spike can't sleep. He goes over some details with Scales one more time. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 11:52:23 on Thursday, 17 October 2019.' Spike is inside Fortress Maximus (maybe with Scales, and Dust Devil who may have had to do some repairs from last night). It's the equivalent of around 12:30 a.m., meaning about 3 hours since Spike tried to go to bed. But he's essentially been lying with his eyes closed. But not being able to fall asleep, going over every possible scenario. He finally frowns and pulls his covers back from his cot. "Goddamnit..." he sleepily walks toward where Dust Devil and Scales may be. Dust Devil is pretty much doing the autobot equivelant of snoozing. Powered mostly down, he's leaning into one of the larger medical bay chairs, enjoying the heat setting it has since he was still pretty chilled from his bit in the mountain. WIth Spike sleeping and everyone working on resting before the big event, this seems like the best option. There's a slight grin on his face. Scales is actually awake, quietly watching YouTube videos on a terminal. They're the sort of videos where somebody is mixing chemicals and describing the process in a calm voice, taking about the reactions and what new substances are made. She'd already catnapped, so now she's entertaining herself as best she can without disturbing anybody else nearby. Spike sleepily walks toward Scales and looks at the YouTube channel. "Heyah..." He looks at Scales. He's currently in his pajamas he took for the trip. Scales nods to Spike. "Bad dream?" she asks quietly. Dust Devil's optics brighten minisculy as he stirs slightly, listening to the pair with curiousity. But so far there's no interest to move from his warm spot. Spike rubs his eyes and sleepily activates another panel, cues up another terminal, and goes to YouTube, and cues up the latest WWE. He looks over at Scales and mumbles "I kinda wish...at least I'd know I got to the REM stage of sleep." Spike shakes his head. "Just can't turn off my mind..." Maybe watching Seth Rollins do a curb stomp on one of his opponents or Kevin Owens doing a 'pop-up-powerbomb' on someone will solve the issue. Spike mumbles "I SHOULD just read Perceptor's latest report on electromagnetic containment fields in treating core processing degeneration. His stuff usually puts me to sleep." Spike looks over at Scales and rubs his eyes. "So...we're still good for tomorrow...or today...whichever it is now?" Scales pauses her video and leans over to see what Spike's watching. "I guess we kinda got the advantage there," she says. "Once we decide to go recharge, actually doing so isn't hard." She hehs. "But sometimes gettin' some of the worriers to actually do it can be hard. It's like they think things will fall apart the moment their back is turned." Scales nods to Spike. "Everything's pretty much ready, other than moving some stuff into place." Spike nods wearily. "Yeah...I'm not 'worried,' - okay...I am, but I keep thinking I should have been here more instead of on Earth, then I start thinking how exactly we're going to do this...' and...stuff." Scales sits next to Spike. If she were chatting with another transformer, she might have perched on a shoulder or curled up on a leg. In Spike's case, however, that'd be like being sat on by a Malamute. "Worryin' about how it's going to work is -my- problem. You can delegate that to me." She rests her chin on the edge of the desk with the terminal. "I'm gonna be runnin' all over, I'm sure." Dust Devil slowly begins to stretch, still too comfortable to pull himself out of his seat but, he can at least pretend to be alive. "It'll be fine....might be a little rough. But I'm sure it'll be okay. Hopefully Scales can talk ta him first and keep this somewhat peaceful." Spike looks at Dust Devil and rubs his eyes, then looks at Scales and yawns. "Can I go with you and talk to Omega...just as me?" he adds "Maybe if he sees me as just a human, he'll know what's coming?" Spike adds "Unless..." he chuckles in a bit of gallow's humor. "He like...shoots me on sight." Scales nods. "Sure, Spike. I mean, it's not like we have to pin him down and start right away. Unless, you know, he decides to try to shoot you on sight." She grins. GAME: Spike PASSES a COURAGE roll of Immense difficulty. Spike smirks dryly to Scales. "Thanks....there's always that." Dust Devil grins, "I can stay mostly outta sight and all and just be ready with a forcefield for the two of yas if you need me to." Scales hehs at Dust Devil. "Is that so Omega stays calm, or Fort Max?" Spike rubs his eyes. "I'll...handle...Fort Max..." Spike looks at Scales and says timidly "Omega Supreme...wouldn't shoot me on sight, in his current state, right?" He adds "I just think it'd make a lot of difference if he sees Fort Max as someone who is a.)on his side, and b.) has a small human inside." Dust Devil nods, "Ya might wanna have Cerebros in the wings to explain things..cause I don't think he got ta meet you. Ya just don't want him confusin ya fer a interloper or worse...devastator. I know Soundwave and IMager were fair crazed when they were fightin." Scales blinks. "I don't think so? He might be extra irritable, but you're not exactly a threat to him just as yourself. I mean, the nucleosis mostly made people territorial and ready to fight..." she trails off, not sure if Dust Devil has a point or not. GAME: Spike FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Spike looks at Dust Devil and shakes his head. "Dusty...Omega HAS met me. Several times on Earth." Spike adds "In fact, Carly and I rode with Omega Supreme when he took Optimus Prime, who was badly injured...to the moon to rescue Blaster (as seen in Blaster's Blues)." Scales stays out of this, as it all happened well before she was put together. Dust Devil says, "He hasn't met Fort Max. And even though yer explain things clearly, it might not register. That's all I'm sayin."" Spike pauses "Oh...right..." Spike mumbles "Guess I haven't slept in a bit." Dust Devil says, "I meant You...in the collective way...sorry." Spike grins "The 'royal' we, formally speaking." Dust Devil says, "I know I ain't the right person ta do the meetin. So I'll stay mostly out of sight ta keep heads more level. And I'll only move in if I have ta increase a forcefield if that works fer ya both." Scales hehs and nods. "What I'm hopin' is that FortMax mostly helps out by, say, lifting me or another medic up to adjust something. But it's nice to have the big guy there in case things get really messy." Dust Devil says, "Hey, if everyone just stands there and lets things happen, I'll happily contemplate some beauty sleep. But...My forcefield will let me give yas an out if he suddenly swings, stomps and possibly fires." Spike looks at Dust Devil and Scales "I went back an' forth with Cerebros and Fort Max last night. No firing until Fort Max's systems drop below 50 percent." ''' '''Scales nods. "I'm glad all of you were able to work that out ahead of time. It woulda been a mess to argue over while we were actually workin'." Dust Devil thinks for a moment, "Might I bring a suggestion?" Spike looks at Dust Devil and opens his hand up. "Please..." Dust Devil says, "I was goin over a cliffnote version of what Stormface was gonna help do if he was still here." Yes he said Stormface on purpose and makes a face himself when he says the name, "I'm not as skilled and don't have quite the same finesse and power...yes...he mentioned that in the notes. Jerk. But I COULD, erect a low barrier that could be used to help knock Omega Supreme off his feet. Fort Max would have to watch Omega's head for a blast attack, but overall he could keep the mech pinned till the treatment takes effect?"" Scales looks to Spike. The mechanics of keeping Omega pinned is more Spike (and Cerebros and Fortress Maximus)'s problem. GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Immense difficulty. Spike nods slowly. "mmmkay..." Spike looks at Dust Devil "StormFRONT's advice is very sage...that said..." He breathes out. "Maybe right now...it still would work best to see if Omega and Fort Max can just sort of 'talk it out' or 'hug it out' or whatever, and then... ONLY then... if things get bad...do your...force field trip thingee." He adds "Just because restraining people in distress isn't the best tactic." Dust Devil says, "This is ONLY if it came ta an all out fight between the two of yas." Spike nods, getting a bit grumpy because of lack of sleep. "Well...duh, I know THAT." Dust Devil rolls his optics, "Well duh, I didn't want ya thinkin that I just wanted ta see you grapple a battle platform." He then smirks. "Have you had that boiled roasted bean extract this morning?" Scales heys at Dusty. "It's still the middle of the night. Sleep would be better'n more stimulants." Spike gestures to Dust Devil "Yeah, what Scales said." He looks at his watch "If I'm lucky...I could still get 4 full hours of sleep." Dust Devil says, "It's after midnight...that makes it morning." He smiles brightly, "You could go back ta sleep and me and scales can make sure the brown liquid concoction is ready for your tasteful experimentation. We might even include carbohydrates of a sucrose nature and liquid fat solution."" GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Spike shakes his head. "No...I mean...yes...thank you...but I think when I get up, I don't want to go on 'carb overload.'" He adds "They tend to give you a quick 'pick me up' - but you pay for it later when your own energon levels crash." Scales hmms. "There's always buttered coffee," she says. "Some guy adapted a recipe based on Tibetan butter tea." Where does she learn these things? Spike yawns and says "Okay...I think you've bored me enough Dust Devil that I actually think I can sleep..." He rubs his eyes, and gives an appreciative nod to both Scales and Dust Devil. "Seriously...thank you both..." He looks at Scales and says with an emphasis. "I won't let you down." Scales headbumps Spike gently. "Thanks. I'm glad for all the help." Spike pats Scales "All right...see yah in a few..." Log session ending at 13:58:59 on Thursday, 17 October 2019.